


not going anywhere

by unagichahan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagichahan/pseuds/unagichahan
Summary: In which Zoro has his rival return as a ghost





	not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> this has been rotting and collecting dust in my notes for 2 years.
> 
> I wrote this based on my friend's idea.

Zoro can’t believe what he’s seeing right now.

**It's her.**

Is it really her? Zoro can only stare, not daring to blink. Not even for a split second.

_It **is** her._

Standing in front of him, with an undying blaze in her eyes. He can see her calling out to him but nothing registers through the buzzing in his head. Thoughts are flitting and fluttering in his mind, wandering to a memory of Koshiro telling him what a fragile little thing human life is. How a soul burning so bright can be extinguished and left to wither because of such trivial matters. Like getting a food poisoning. Like having the water you’re drinking go down the wrong pipe. ‘_Like falling down a flight of stairs_’ his mind conveniently chips in. He remembers the casket, the white cloth draped over her face, the incense burning in the urn. Yet there she is, appearing right in front of him like nothing happened, as though the fatal accident was not real. He tightened his grip around his third sword, her legacy, its presence reminding him that this is the reality. She did lose her life and he did inherit her sword and her will.

What is she doing here? Was he so devastated about her death that he starts conjuring up her image? Was her spirit unable to rest in peace before achieving her dream? Zoro, not a believer of gods or the afterlife, concludes that this is just his mind playing a trick on him. Closing his eyes and exhaling slowly, Zoro can only wonder if this is how it feels to lose one's mind.

A small laugh escapes from his lips, grumbling a ‘_Get a grip. There's no way the dead can suddenly come back to life._' Trying to calm the heart rapidly hammering in his chest and clearing his mind. Opening his eyes, he comes to see Kuina's expression has warped into one of a mix of confusion and slight anger. "Hey. Why are you ignoring me? I know you can see me."

**Author's Note:**

> the title refers to the plot lol


End file.
